


John 8:32

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All was won and nothing was lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John 8:32

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 99. 
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on April 9, 2011. 
> 
> Prompt from [](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/profile)[**ncis_drabble**](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/). Challenge #223-Truth. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

Sometimes he thinks it might be easier if he just told Ziva the truth.

That he thinks of her when he wakes up and when he goes to sleep and sometimes he even imagines her with clothes on.

That he’s willing to put Anthony Sr. up against Eli David in the “screw up your kid” department any day.

That even though he knows how hard it was for her to reject her country in favor of baseball, apple pie and Jethro Gibbs, it still bothers him to see the Israeli flag on her desk.

Yeah, the truth is definitely overrated.


End file.
